YouTube Copyright School/Trivia
Trivia *This is one of the few Happy Tree Friends episodes that were not uploaded on YouTube by MondoMedia. The other episodes are the DVD (and other merchandise), commercials,The Carpal Tunnel of Love and YouTube 101: Subscriptions. *This is one of the few episodes with no blood or deaths, though Russell is shown getting hit and getting attacked several times by the piranhas. *Unlike YouTube 101: Subscriptions, this video uses the original Happy Tree Friends, more specifically from the second internet season. However, it has no ending credits. *Russell's iPhone gets service from 'HTF'. *This is one of the few episodes where a character is seen using a laptop/monitor. The other times are with Lumpy in Wingin' It and Cuddles in YouTube 101: Subscriptions. *In the scene at the beginning of Lumpy and the Lumpettes: the Movie, the background is similar to Banjo Frenzy's background, but Lumpy plays a guitar instead of a banjo. *This is the second time a narrator calls the HTF characters by their name. Russell and Lumpy are the only mentioned names. The first time is in Intimate Spotlight, when the interviewer mentions Cro-Marmot. *This, along with A Sight for Sore Eyes, is Russell's only survival role. *Russell has a total of 70 videos on YouTube. *Lumpy makes a typo in his comment on Russell's original video. It is spelled as "Vaudeville at it's finest", when the correct spelling would be its rather than it's. *This is the second time a main character responds to the narrator. The first is in Ski Patrol. *The song that Lumpy and the Lumpettes sing is the show's theme song, but at a different pitch. *This is the first episode in which a character owns an iPhone (Russell). *Scratches are shown on Russell's iPhone, due to him often using his hook to use it. **The real iPhone only reacts when fingers touches the screen. However, in this episode, the iPhone reacts when Russell touches the screen with his hook. *The description on Russell's recorded movie that was uploaded on YouTube is "Squeeeeeeeeee!!!!!". The video itself has 2,139 views and lasts 1 minute and 36 seconds. *When a video on YouTube is taken down, a message would be shown saying: This video is no longer available due to a copyright claim by user. When Russell's video is taken down, it says: This video is no longer available due to a copyright claim by 'Lumpy.'' *Russell's attempts to upload a video: *#Uploading his newly recorded Lumpy and the Lumpettes: the Movie onto his iPhone. *#Recording and uploading the live version of the movie but being stopped by the narrator. *#Creating his own animation, showing himself dancing sideways in a desert holding a sign saying "I heart Lumpy", but still using the theme song from the movie and forgetting to ask for Lumpy's permission. *#Making his own video showing him juggling three piranhas while inside his cannon and singing his own tune. *It can be seen in the episode that the Tree Friends understand English very well, even writing in English. Several texts found throughout the video prove so. *Russell's 2nd video, "Russell's Remix" has 139 views, lasts 1 minute and 36 seconds, and the description is "Uh, dude... this still doesn't count!!!" *Russell's other videos are (along with the thumbnail and number of views): *#Another Lumpy Remix (Lumpy shown in gray). Views: 2,139,488 *#Lumpy in the Park - Taped off my TV!!! (scene from All Flocked Up). Views: 88,732 *#Lumpy Doo Da! A Montage! (scene from Asbestos I Can Do, in gray, and with the words "Lumpy Doo Da!"). Views: 1,507,949 *#Lumpy Mash-Up AMV (a picture of Lumpy). Views: 131,955 *#Yes, another remix. Love it!!! (scene from See You Later, Elevator). Views: 397,832 *#Holy cow! Lumpytown! (scene from Take a Hike). Views are unclear as it is located on the bottom and gets covered. *#My Vacation! (scene from A Sight for Sore Eyes). Views: 2,139,488 *#More Vacation Footage - Fishing At the Lake (scene from Snow Place to Go). Views: 88,732 *#My Treasure Hunting Footage (scene from Sea What I Found). Views: 1,507,949 *#It's me! Russell! (thumbnail from the arcade game On Thin Ice). Views: 131,955 *#Feeding Time! (scene from Something Fishy). Views: 397,832 *#Harpooning Balloons in the Open Sea! (scene from Get Whale Soon). Views: 236,891 *Lumpy's copyright infringement notification consists of: (in order) *#Copyright infringement (Someone copied my creation). *#Lumpy is the one that got affected in the video. *#Russell's video's URL and the part of video that was allegedly infringed (Lumpy's original song). *Russell's original video, "Piranha Juggling Cannon Act!! (Original Video)", lasts 1 minute and 36 seconds, has 2,139,488 views, and has a comment from Lumpy reading: "Vaudeville at it's finest!". *Another Lumpy Remix, My Vacation!, and "Piranha Juggling Cannon Act!! (Original Video)" all have the exact same number of views, 2,139,488. *Russell may have been chosen for this video as a pun on what he is, a pirate (copying without permission is called pirating). *Russell says the same "Waaaah!" three times in this episode. *This is the first and only episode in which Russell plays an antagonistic role. * The music in the final scene is from Sea What I Found. * This video has a '''massive amount of dislikes, with over 69,000 dislikes and only a mere 19,000 likes (As of late August 2018), making it the most disliked episode of Happy Tree Friends (as with every other copyright video from YouTube). ** This also occurs with ''YouTube 101: Subscriptions'', but to a lesser extent, with only about 12,000 dislikes. That episode has more likes than dislikes and gained a much more positive review. ** The amount of dislikes for this video was so large, YouTube disabled the comments because of the negative reception. **This is one of the two episodes that has more dislikes than likes on YouTube, the other being Bite Sized. Category:Trivia Category:Episode Trivia